


Transcendentally Yours

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-28
Updated: 2002-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for all of us who've had days like this - where you seem to have two left feet and you can't walk in a straight line. I just wish we could all end one of those days like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendentally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> No, I swear, I have no obsessions with knives, I have no obsessions with kitchens or sex in said kitchens. *Sigh*, Amy, that's pretty much your fault, I hope you're proud now. And Nora, stay away from sharp objects, dear.
> 
> Thanks to Nora Charles for being my muse of fluffy love and Amy for being my muse of kink and for feeding me with delicious fic all the time and for an extra beta-read. Thanks also to Janey and Aislinn, who did a wonderful job betaing this and not giving me too much crap about style and typos.
> 
> And to ENurse for the following comments on my previous fanfic: 'They totally deserve to be completely transcendentally happy with each other.' - she's right, you know.

He knew it was going to happen, a split second before the knife slipped and met skin and flesh. Not that foreknowledge was much of a consolation as the sharp metal bit into his hand.

"Ow!"

"Lex!"

No, dammit, not again. Lex sighed deeply, as strong fingers closed around his wrist, pulling his hand up into the light. "Really, Clark, it's nothing." Lex rolled his eyes and silently submitted to his friend's thorough examination.

"You really should be more careful, Lex." Clark pulled Lex's hand in under the water faucet, letting the cold spray wash away the blood. "Avocados are slippery." The tug at his wrist brought them up close together, pressing Clark's chest against Lex's shoulder, as Clark bent a little to better see the cut.

It wasn't that he minded Clark touching him, quite the contrary in fact. But Lex had been having one of those days where you wish you'd had the brains to just stay in bed. Objects had seemed to get in his way all day, making him stumble, and top of it all, his dear, old dad had called, demanding that he'd send his report to him earlier than normally.

It had gotten worse this afternoon when Clark had come over. They'd agreed earlier in the week to spend Saturday evening together, watching a movie, and having a good time. Lex had the feeling that it had something to do with the Kents being out of town for the weekend, he just couldn't imagine Clark's parents agreeing to let their innocent teenage son stay with the big bad Luthor.

"Lex?"

Huh? Oh. "Yeah?" Lex had drifted off, again wondering about Clark's reasons for spending time with him. He looked up into hazel eyes, refocusing. Clark had obviously asked him something and now looked worried, because Lex had failed to answer.

"I asked you where your first-aid stuff is?"

It would normally warm Lex's heart to see such concern in his friend's eyes, but he was getting slightly, well, not tired of it, just... unsettled. Since Clark had come over earlier that afternoon, he'd continuously caught Lex every time he'd stumbled. The memory of strong arms catching him, steadying ...holding...? him, sent Lex's thoughts astray once more.

He should have known better than to volunteer for the guacamole, since it would involve sharp objects, and frankly in his state, he should be kept away from anything sharper than a ruler.

Lex suddenly became aware of the hand holding his wrist. Or more accurately, the thumb pressed against the soft skin on the inside of it. How his pulse sped up a little, and maybe he was just imagining it, but it was as if, through the thumb, he could feel Clark's pulse speed up too, synchronizing with his own.

"Um, eh - first-aid..." Lex squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get a grip on himself. If he ever let any of this slip out for Clark to see, it would send the kid running, branding Lex a freak, a pervert. And while he could take such labels coming from others, he was afraid what it would do to him if he saw such accusations in those beautiful, trusting eyes.

Finally getting his thoughts arranged enough to actually answer Clark's question, Lex gestured toward a small door at the end of the kitchen. "In there, on one of the shelves." He kept his hand under the cold water, watching the slow stream of blood cease, with nothing but a thin line as proof of the cut. "It's really not necessary, Clark."

"It needs to be cleaned, Lex." Clark came around to the other side of him, placing the first-aid box on the table, his back to Lex, opening it and taking out what he'd need. His back to Lex.

Lex shook his head and rolled his eyes. Clark was definitely mothering him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Lex."

An undercurrent of mirth caught Lex by surprise. And how could Clark see...

"Don't look so surprised, Lex." Clark's voice gave away even more amusement.

"What?" Lex chuckled, trying to hide his own amusement. And how unsettling he found this conversation to be. "Are you a mind reader all of the sudden?" His unease settled down, a bare whisper in the back of his head. "So now, instead of saving this small town from mutants - you've become one?"

Lex immediately picked up the changes in Clark's posture. The stiffening of the shoulders, the rigid back, the tension that gripped the entire body.

"I..." Clark cleared his throat. "Your kitchen is very shiny, Lex." There was still a trace of humour in the voice, though something else seemed to have intruded upon the previously calm, careless tone. "There are reflections everywhere."

Lex wasn't entirely sure of what to make of this sudden change, but he knew he wanted the other Clark back, dammit. The one who didn't guard his secrets like a hawk, who was relaxed and moved with a grace that proved that Clark could forget his height, that almost always made him hunch to fit into the crowd. Lex didn't want him to fit into any crowd. He wanted him to stand out just as *he* did.

"Oh." Bravo, Lex, articulate as always. You idiot. Lex knew that Clark had his secrets, that he was... a little out of the ordinary. And as much as Lex would really, really like to know his secrets, there was no way he was going to put that above his young friend's feelings. Lex pulled the brakes on his trail of thoughts. His eyes widened a little. He was actually... Front page news: Lex Luthor was putting someone else's well-being before his own curiosity.

He wanted Clark's secrets. Badly. But he knew better than to push too much, too early. He might end up damaging their friendship beyond repair. I'll be damned if I'm letting him get away with lying forever, but I can be patient. It's not important right now.

Clark turned around and the wary look in his eyes made Lex clench his hands into fists, wincing as the cut was reopened by the flexing of tendons, sending jolts of stinging heat through his hand. Lex blinked, a little surprised as Clark dropped back into the caring and worried teenager again.

Lex sighed inwardly, admitting to himself that he preferred the mothering look on Clark's face to the cautious, self-conscious one he'd just seen. It wasn't really that bad having Clark help him like this. Having him around for protection, for safety. Lex sniggered as he realized that the reason he was so relaxed in Clark's company was that he felt safe, that he didn't have to keep up appearances.

Clark grabbed the bottle of iodine from the first-aid box with one hand, while the other shot out to catch Lex's wrist again. "Hold still, this is probably going to sting a little."

And maybe it would've if Lex had been able to feel or focus on anything but Clark's hand holding his, of skin against skin, strong fingers against his veins. And how he feared that Clark would pick up on his speeding pulse, would look into his eyes, *know*, and then... leave him, run from him.

Then the pain of the applied iodine made its way to Lex's mind making him tighten his muscles, his reflexes prompting him to pull his hand back. Only he couldn't, because Clark was too strong, and his wayward libido really appreciated the way Clark's thumb was moving, soothingly across his wrist, as Clark pulled Lex's hand up to his lips.

Lex was fairly panting by now. There was no way that Clark could be acting like this without knowing what he was doing. A tease, the damn farm boy was a... Lex lost his ability to think for a moment, cool air whispering over the cut, as Clark blew on it.

Something a mother would do, and that thought alone made Lex feel sick to his stomach. Get a grip! Clark doesn't see you that way. He could almost damn the... boy for caring so much. Almost. Lex shifted a little, praying that Clark wouldn't turn around and look down, because even if Lex was normally in control of himself, his body seemed to have other ideas. It pretty much always had other ideas when Clark was around. He watched with dismay as Clark applied a band-aid.

"You okay, Lex?"

Something in his voice made Lex take a second look into those mesmerizing eyes. And for a split second he was sure he saw something familiar, but it was gone before he could make out what it had been. "Um, yeah." Again, how articulate, his inner voice snorted.

"Let's finish dinner." Clark let go of his wrist. "Just be careful with the knife, Lex."

Lex nodded, speechless. Yessir, Mr. Kent, sir! How the hell could anyone have that effect on him, let alone a teenage boy?

They finished the last preparations in silence. Lex was surprised that he actually liked being in the kitchen, even if cooking had never been his thing, but when Clark had suggested they'd make their own dinner, it had, against Lex's expectations, turned out to be... pleasant. Well, except from the cutting thing, of course. And he had time to think while he cleaned the salad.

"I'll cut the salad," Clark said matter-of-factly. "I don't trust you around sharp objects, Lex."

"That's okay" Lex smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I don't trust myself around... sharp objects either." Seriously, he didn't. Nor of course, around Clark. Lex, Lex, Lex - you destroy a lot of things. And if you continue like this, the same will happen to this friendship.

"...the dishes and silverware?"

Huh? Oh. "Sure, I'll find it." Pay attention or he's really gonna think something's wrong. Lex found the things they needed from drawers and cupboards. First cupboard - no luck. Nor in the second until finally, behind door number three, he found the dishes. He turned around just in time to catch Clark's eyes on him. Lex expected him to crack a joke about Lex's inability to find anything in his own kitchen. What he hadn't expected was how Clark blushed as their eyes met and how quickly he looked away. Had Clark...? The way his cheeks had burned as if Lex had caught him doing or thinking something he shouldn't. Had he actually caught Clark - wholesome, innocent, Kansas farm boy, checking *him* out?

Lex decided not to show Clark that he'd noticed, he didn't want to embarrass him further - or himself for that matter, *if* he was reading him wrong. And he really shouldn't encourage Clark. It couldn't lead to anything that would be considered legal in this state.

Keeping his back to Clark, he arranged the dishes on a tray, leaving plenty of room for the bowls Clark put next to them. He brushed past Clark to open the fridge, taking out a coke and a beer, placing them both on the tray.

The silence between them seemed to slowly build to awkwardness. Lex felt obliged to break it before it became too obvious and impossible. "So," he cleared his throat, looking directly into Clark's eyes. "Anything special you want to watch tonight?"

Clark shook his head and reached for the tray at the same time as Lex, strong hands coming to a rest over Lex's slender ones. Burning into his skin. And Clark must've felt it too, because he suddenly removed his hands. Lex expected him to blush again, but either Clark was getting in control of it, or he'd met his blush quota already.

Not that Lex would have noticed anyway. He was far too preoccupied telling himself that he was seeing things in Clark's eyes that couldn't - *shouldn't* be there.

Clark, making a visibly effort to not look away, pushed Lex's hands off the tray, Lex couldn't deny that Clark's pupils were slightly dilated.

"I'll take it, Lex." The voice was a little breathless - soft with the surrender that Lex tried hard to ignore.

Whoa, Lex! Back down or this is gonna end badly. Flirting with Clark was one thing. Clark noticing was... okay, but Clark acting upon it, even unconsciously, was almost... scary.

"Um, okay, Clark." His answer came out almost breathlessly, making Lex want to kick himself. He was normally so cool and collected, but somehow Clark evaded every barrier, conquered every wall and defense Lex had built over the years. Damn it Lex, you're supposed to be the conqueror, never the conquered. An image flashed through his mind. Conquer Clark, tie him up... Lex moaned, tried to cover it with a slight cough, as he followed Clark out into the hallway.

Lex tried hard to ignore the look Clark shot him over his shoulder, thinking that Clark's eyes were a little too innocent. Did he just smirk? God! Had Clark Kent just smirked at him, as if he suspected Lex's thoughts? Oh, get a grip on yourself, Lex - this is simply going to be a nice, quiet night in front of the TV, so get your mind out of the gutter.

Speaking of gutter-thoughts. Why did Clark have to wear such tight jeans today? Walking in front of Lex, putting his tight ass on display. He usually wore loose clothes - why was tonight different?

It was almost as if Clark had heard him, since he waited for him at the stairs, allowing Lex to lead the way. Lex brushed past him. He's not checking out my ass, he's not checking out my ass, Lex kept chanting to himself, only to realize a split second too late that he'd taken a wrong step. He's not che... Lex felt his foot slip. The next thing however, overpowered every other feeling, as Clark's hand came to a rest, practically on his ass. To steady him, of course.

Lex found his balance again, turning his head to look at Clark, who was right behind him, tray balancing on one hand, the other... still resting, protectively, just below Lex's waistband. The touch sent little jolts of pleasure through Lex's spine. And Clark's eyes. God! Lex could drown in them, forget everything around him.

"You really... should be more careful, Lex."

A slight shift in voice and composure, innocence moved forward. And it could have fooled Lex, if he wasn't close enough, to see Clark's eyes perfectly, hear his breath speed up a little.

Lex simply nodded silently. Couldn't argue with that, he really should be more careful, watch his step - in more ways than one. He doubted that Clark was aware of where this might lead, what would happen if he decided to go all the way. And Lex doubted that Clark even knew what that would mean.

They reached their destination - Lex's private little den. Sure, he had other rooms, larger, though also far more impersonal than this one. He'd given Clark the choice - the larger screening room or this. Clark had taken one look into the first and then shaken his head in disbelief, arguing that it'd just be the two of them - not half of Smallville's population. To tell the truth, Lex very much preferred this too. He'd wanted it a little more personal as well, hence setting up the 'small' home entertainment system Clark went to admire after putting down the tray. Lex went to close the door to the other room, his bedroom, not needing any reminders of what Clark seemed to be offering tonight.

"Um, Lex?" Clark looked up from the stereo.

"Yes?" Lex turned around, resisting the urge to give Clark a once-over.

"The bathroom?"

Lex nodded toward the bedroom door. "Through the bedroom, opposite door." He took a deep breath when Clark closed the door behind him. He was beginning to think that this evening might not have been such a good idea. The problem was that his instincts were telling him no, but they were rudely drowned out by the urge, the *need*, to know what was making Clark act like this. It was as if Clark was pendulum, swinging from side to side, going from innocent teenager to an adult man with needs he *seemingly* knew how to cover.

When Clark came back out, taking his seat across from Lex, he seemed more or less his old self. Lex wondered for a second, if by some strange occurrence, he'd been in a parallel universe for the past hour or so. It was almost surreal the way Clark was back to normal again, broad sincere smile, slightly hunched composure.

Yes, Lex could relax with this part of Clark, try to ignore what had happened in the kitchen, on the stairs. And he almost succeeded until he looked up and caught Clark looking at him from under his eyelashes, a slight rosy tint to his cheeks. God! I am *so* going to need therapy after this. He swallowed hard, almost choking on his food. Clark, please don't look at me like that, you have no idea what it's doing to me. Then again, maybe he did, maybe the reason for Clark's constant change in behaviour simply meant that he wasn't sure how good an idea it was, had his doubts that he should go through with whatever it was he thought he was doing.

Lex closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. I take it back - I won't just need therapy after this, I'll need a fucking good lawyer too.

"Lex? Something wrong?" Clark sounded a little worried.

"No, Clark, why do you ask?" Lex made an effort to sound and look casual. The innocent look in Clark's eyes was betrayed by the tip of his tongue flickering out to moisten his lips. Lex squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then dared another look. An eyebrow rose as he wondered how Clark could manage looking both concerned and amused at the same time.

"You looked like you were in pain or something."

Lex's mouth felt suddenly dry, making it hard to swallow, especially as he watched the concern give way to amusement. Lex was pretty sure Clark knew what effect he was having on him. He might not know what it could lead to, but he definitely knew how to make Lex react to him. "Nah, it's nothing," Lex tried to find a way out. "I was just thinking about... some work I have to have done by the end of the week." He rose to his feet, slowly, hoping that Clark wouldn't notice *exactly* what effect he was having on Lex. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Clark nodded and Lex walked casually toward the bedroom, right there and then more than happy to put two doors and a room between them. He squashed the urge to turn around to see if Clark was watching him. He had to be. Lex could *feel* the weight of the stare. He forced himself away from even imagining what was to be read in those eyes.

Lex crossed his bedroom, entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He hesitated for a moment before locking it. Lex closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch. This would prove to be a loooong night. He shivered, realizing just how little it would take to... Lex tried to think of anything that might calm his wayward libido. Prison cells, fathers with shotguns, his own father disowning him - or even worse, shipping him off to a place even more secluded than Smallville. A place where there would be no Clark. No luck. He couldn't will it away. And he doubted that cold water would help.

Sitting down on the toilet, unbuttoning his slacks, Lex knew how wrong this was, but it was either that, or spend the rest of the night achingly hard. And he wasn't about to ask Clark to help him out. The visual his imagination suddenly provided made him stroke faster, feeling the tension build. Lush lips closing around his cock, tongue sliding up to swirl around the head. All the while he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. And the thought that Clark might know what he was doing out there... was more than enough do the rest, Lex biting into his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Lex licked his lips, cleaned up, washed his hands and steeled himself. He could do this. He could relax, enjoy Clark's company - as a friend. Control yourself, Lex. If he could only fake not being interested in Clark's advances, then maybe Clark would be convinced that he'd get nowhere with this behaviour. He sighed deeply and opened the door, sauntering back to the table. He almost stopped midways, squashing the urge to turn around and retreat once again to the bathroom.

Clark was leaning back casually on the chair, reminding Lex of a big cat who'd just eaten the canary. A smile, Lex's paranoia whispered, that was far too knowing, playing on full, red lips. No, there was *no* way Clark could know. It's not like he's got x-ray vision or anything - and I've made sure to cover any signs. For crying out loud! There was no way that Clark could have heard him either. Lex swallowed hard. Clark's cheeks had the loveliest deep, red flush, hazel eyes wide and a little shiny.

Lex cleared his throat, not quite trusting his ability to speak. He tried anyway, praying that he could keep his voice smooth and normal. "Ready to watch a movie?" Not that any movie could take Lex's mind off this, but it might give him an excuse to look anywhere but at Clark.

"Sure." The smile never faltered, broad and sincere with a tinge of predatory menace.

"Have you decided on anything special?" I should never have started this. I should never have chosen to become his friend. This can only lead us both into trouble. Lex was beginning to lean toward the idea of a parallel universe - or a dream. This couldn't be real.

"Um, no, not really." Clark licked his lips, tip of his tongue flickering out, making them shine a little.

"You know you don't have to care about the rating, we can watch whatever you want to." Lex tried to stop his lust from writing his lines - with no such luck. "Any movie, any rating."

"Oh really?" Clark's eyes lit up, mischief shining through. Mischief and obvious want.

Even Lex couldn't ignore it anymore. What the fuck do you think you're doing, Lex? Before he knew it, he was backing slowly away, as Clark got off the chair and took a few steps toward Lex. "Um, I..." Lex concentrated on doing the right thing. Stall, give Clark some time to cool down. "Want anything - beer, coke, whatever?"

"No, thank you, Lex." Clark stopped advancing on him, as he seemed to notice that it made Lex uncomfortable, on edge. His smiled softened even more, losing the predatory gleam. He turned to walk over to the couch, sparing Lex one last glance over his shoulder.

Lex forced himself to ignore it. A come-hither look like that, even as obvious as Clark's, had its allure. He turned his back to Clark, went to the liquor stashed in the cabinet and poured himself the strongest he could find. Doubled it after a second thought. It needed to be strong. It needed to give him the backbone to turn Clark away, let him down gently. Lex feared he might not be brave enough to do so. He downed the last and made his way toward the couch where Clark was already occupying one half of it, lounging with one arm thrown over the back, shoes kicked off, feet up and looking like some damned wet dream.

Kicking off his own shoes, Lex thought he could pull this off. That he could ignore Clark's open advances and crawl into the other end of the couch. And stay there. OK, Lex thought, sit down, relax. Nothing could possibly happen if he just sat down quietly. As he turned to sit, the phone behind the couch rang, making him stand back up, and he realized that socks on wooden floors, especially newly polished wooden floors, wasn't the best idea. His feet slipped. Off balance, and he could have sworn that something whooshed past him, pushing him to fall backwards. At least, he thought, the couch was right behind him.

Lex had expected the firm leather of the couch, not a firm body. And he'd deliberately gone for the opposite end of the couch. Leaving just enough space between them to keep Lex from getting any dumb ideas during the movie. So how the hell had Clark managed to get behind him, beneath him? Lex's thoughts were a messy heap by now and the insistent ringing of the phone wasn't making it any easier to think. Not that he'd be able to anyway. Not when Clark's arms folded around him.

"You should be more careful, Lex." Voice husky and close to his ear.

Hot breath burst against his naked scalp. Lex squirmed, or rather tried to. The strong arms around him tightened a little more. He tested Clark's hold again, with no luck.

"Mmm, Lex," Clark nuzzled his neck. "You smell good."

Lex felt his own body go slack and melt against Clark's. "Clark!" he gasped, as a warm kiss was planted where his neck and head met. "Are you on something?" He had to know, had to check, because this was nothing like the behaviour his friend normally displayed. Clark chuckled against the back of his neck, making Lex shiver.

"Nope, not that I'm aware of - except perhaps..." As the phone rang again, Clark's voice lost some of its lightness. "Do you have to answer it? Don't you have people to do that?"

Lex could fairly *hear* the pout in Clark's tone. "I..." Lex cleared his throat, and tried again. God, it was hard to think while he was actually sitting on Clark's lap, strong body against his back. "I sent everyone home earlier. Because I knew you were coming here." Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?

A deep, heartbreaking sigh escaped the body under him. "Oh, OK." Clark moved, reaching behind them, grabbed the phone and handed it reluctantly to Lex.

"Yes?" Lex knew what he sounded like. Slightly out of breath, slightly pissed at whoever was calling him. Ah, Dominic. "No, I've already done that - yes, it's already on its way to my father." Dominic just had to check up on him at a time like this, wanting the latest report on the plant. Fuck you, Dominic, you know very well how to get those files without bugging me with it. "No Dominic, I'm a little... busy tonight, so I can't resend the files, it'll have to wait until tomorrow." 'Dismissed, you asshole.'

It was getting harder to keep his voice under control, so he hoped Dominic would get the idea and hang up. Clark's warm breath against his neck was one thing, but the warm hands tugging his shirt out of his slacks, slipping up under it, were much hotter.

"Um, Dominic," Lex's voice hitched. "Bye, Dominic." He hit the disconnect button and flung the phone over their heads, not giving a damn whether it survived the flight or not.

"Clark, please," Lex arched as Clark's fingers slipped below his waistband. Lex slid his hands down to grasp Clark's thighs, slowly sliding down, as Clark spread his legs a little more.

"Oh fuck," Lex moaned. "Clark!" Warm, wet feeling against the base of his skull and he'd never ever imagined that part being an erogenous zone. Well, as of now, it was. Lex felt with fascination how his mind went from genius to babbling idiot in seconds and how all his nerves seemed to be linked to that little knob where skull and neck connected. How sensitive the skin was as Clark tongued it, sucked on it. Lex felt pressure build at the base of his spine, and when Clark's hand suddenly dropped lower, to cup the bulge in Lex's slacks, Lex cried out and arched into the firm grip.

"Lex, did you just...?" panted breath as Clark nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Yes, Clark," Lex answered, slightly annoyed. "I *did* just come in my pants." He couldn't recall that ever happening to him - or for that matter not being able to hold back for longer. Then again, he'd pretty much been hard since Clark had come over in the afternoon.

"Um, that's not *quite* what I meant."

Even if Lex hadn't been able to hear the blush in Clark's voice, it wasn't hard to imagine it, since he could *feel* the heat of it, as Clark buried his head where Lex's neck and shoulder met. Still, it didn't keep Clark from beginning to unbutton Lex's shirt.

Lex frowned. "Then what?" He really wanted it to sound a little more snappish, but somehow it was hard to muster the right tone of voice, with Clark's effort to undress Lex and the dazed state he was left in.

"You... um, you kinda cried out my name when you..."

Suddenly it hit Lex. There was very little embarrassment left in Clark's voice. Did he sound... smug? Lex noticed the jerky shift of Clark's hips. God, he was still hard, Lex could feel Clark's erection digging into his lower back.

I have *so* gotta wipe that smug grin off his face - I know it's there, I'm not being paranoid, I can feel it. And if he can make me cry out his name - I'm sure as hell gonna make him scream mine. Lex pressed back a bit, lips curving into a predatory grin, as he heard Clark's breath hitch and the last button of Lex's shirt went flying, hitting a vase on the table with an audible *pling*.

Lex drew a deep breath, concentrating on the sound of rain against the window, using it to shut out the sound of Clark's breathing. He counted to ten, watched lightning flicker across the sky. He smiled and used exactly that moment to slide down, slipping out of Clark's hold, turning and quickly unbuttoning Clark's jeans, reaching inside.

He wasn't rewarded with a scream, but the noise Clark was making, could easily rival it. He freed Clark's cock, leaning forward, blowing softly over the head. He looked up at Clark, his own sanity momentarily taking control. "Are you fully aware of what this means, what it means taking this further?" He needed to know, needed to make sure that Clark wouldn't regret this afterwards.

Lightning flashed, lending a moment's worth of eerie light to the room. And to Clark's face. Lips slightly parted, panted breathing and wide eyes. "Yes," came the whispered reply. "Lex, I need you, wa-want you," he continued a few heartbeats later. Whatever he said after that, was drowned out by the thunder.

"What?" Lex held his gaze, as he leaned forward again, tongue flickering out to lick off pre-come. Clark's hips jerked, muscles in his thighs tightening, hands caressing Lex's naked scalp.

Strong fingers curled beneath Lex's chin, tilting his head back, as Clark leaned forward. Soft, wet lips pressed against Lex's as lightning flashed again - and the lights went out.

Lex let out a disappointed moan when Clark drew back. Then he took deep breath. "Ok, the light's have never gone out before, just because of a kiss."

"I'll take your word for that," Clark's face was still only inches from Lex's. "Since I haven't had that much experience."

Lex nodded a little reluctantly, as Clark moved to stand, but stayed crouched as Clark tucked himself back in, bringing him in level with Clark's crotch. He licked his lips, wondering if he could sue or sack anyone for the interruption. But then again, maybe God had the right idea. This should stop, right there and then. Perhaps the lightning was an omen, perhaps...

Every thought was forgotten, as Clark hooked his hands under Lex's arms, and lifted him to his feet, to drown any doubts Lex might have with his mouth, his lips and his tongue. No matter how much spoke against this, Lex couldn't think of one little thing at that moment. And Clark was supposed to be an innocent teenager? With a tongue like that? Riiight. Well, he certainly wasn't lacking enthusiasm.

Lex was panting for breath by the time Clark pulled back - and put him back on his feet. It wasn't until that moment that Lex realized his feet hadn't been touching the ground. Ok, he'd known that Clark was strong, but lifting him like that, without any strain at all... Lex's thoughts were derailed again as Clark leaned down to steal a brief kiss. Lex seemed to be losing his control more and more, because this should have bothered him, but it didn't.

"Lex, where's the fuse box? And we'll need a flashlight."

Lex shook off the hazed feeling in his mind. "Um, outside, back of the house... I'll... I'll show you." He grabbed Clark's hand and tried to will his body to move. The sooner they fixed this, the sooner they'd be back inside and he'd be able to touch Clark again, kiss him. He barely remembered to grab a flashlight from one of the cupboards in the kitchen as they passed through.

Outside it was raining. Correction, pouring down. And as hot and sticky as the air had been all  
afternoon, as cold it was now, with the rain soaking Lex's silk shirt. He tried to concentrate on finding the door to the shed with the fuse box, but it was hard. Not because of the rain running into his eyes, but because everything seemed to be overpowered by the heat of Clark's hand in his.

Finally he found the door and pulled Clark through it, out of the rain. Finding himself a split second later held and kissed again. God! I could get used to this. Lex tried to get closer, to get as much of Clark's body heat as possible.

"Lex, please..." Clark's voice was uneven, thick with want. "We sh... should get the power back on."

"I'm," Lex panted, "not the one who's all grabby here." He slid his hands down Clark's sides, enjoying the shiver it caused. It couldn't be because he was cold, since Lex could feel the heat radiating from him. "Not that I mind you being grabby." Lex pushed against him. "Not at all."

A crash behind them made both men spin around. Lex reached out and grabbed Clark's arm, holding on tight. He wasn't about to admit to anyone, not even himself, that this had him thoroughly spooked. His breathing slowed a little, as Clark patted his hand, taking a step to stand slightly in front of Lex, as always instinctively protecting him.

Clark swept the light over the fallen objects. And was rewarded with a short flash of green. Lex flinched as Clark's hand tightened on his.

"Mrowwww?"

Clark let out a deep sigh. "It's just a cat, Lex."

Lex frowned, holding Clark back. "With my luck to day and the fact that this is Smallville, freak-capitol of the world, it's probably a mutant."

Clark turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's a cat, Lex. It's probably just hungry." He went over to the fuse box, flicked the switch back on. Then he went into a crouch, reaching out toward the cat. A black furball tumbled across the floor, into the safe haven of Clark's hands. He stood back up and handed the flashlight to Lex.

Lex shivered, as his drenched clothes made his body temperature drop. What he really needed now was a hot bath. Preferably with Clark in it too.

Clark stroked the cat and looked worriedly at Lex. "You're cold." He reached out and caressed Lex's cheek. "Go on back in, get warm. I'll be right there." His lips curled back a little. "I promise." Lex nodded and followed Clark into the house, going up the stairs as Clark headed for the kitchen.

Well back in his room, Lex realized that he'd need to get warm quickly. He went into the bathroom and started the water running, filling the tub. He closed his eyes. What if the interruption from the cat had been another omen? Another sign that they shouldn't be doing this? Lex was torn between what seemed right and the need to feel strong arms around him, a warm body against his.

Lex hummed contentedly when Clark's hands slipped around his waist, unbuttoning his slacks, pulling his shirt off, undressing him like a small child. Strong arms lifted him into the tub, letting him slide slowly into the hot water. He must have been lost in his own thoughts for a while, since Clark was back from feeding the cat.

He watched with open interest as Clark undressed, leaving his wet clothes in a heap next to the door. Lex closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that Clark would follow through on this, if not - then stripping like that would simply be cruel.

"Scoot." Clark motioned for Lex to make room for him.

Lex obeyed immediately, sliding forward a bit, a moan escaping his lips, as Clark's body slid down his back, long legs on either side of him. The moan rose a little when Clark's hands tentatively began working the knots in Lex's shoulders. "Clark, I'm not fragiiiile." The last turned into a full whine, as Clark's thumbs dug, a little harder, into an especially vicious knot.

"I'm used to doing this to my dad," Clark leaned forward, licking broadly across Lex's neck.

"Um, not like this, right... Clark?" Lex felt his eyes roll back and breathed a little faster.

"Le-ex, please!" A slightly whiny note to Clark's voice, though he obviously couldn't hide his amusement.

"Well, I wasn't the one bringing up your dad." Lex couldn't help teasing him. He'd let Clark stay in control for too long already.

"Can we please just forget, and *not* mention my parents again?" Pleading voice again, as Clark nibbled at Lex's shoulder.

"Like I said, I wasn't the one mphffff?" Clark's hand muffled Lex's repeat. Fingers soft against his lips - too soft for someone working on a farm since early childhood.

"Hush, Lex." Wet tongue licked against his earlobe, moved to the soft, sensitive patch right below the ear.

Lex started panting as Clark licked his way around his neck, again paying extra attention to the back of his skull. He trusted involuntarily as Clark stroked the inside of his thigh, gently sliding down to caress his balls. "Clark!" Lex had a hard time keeping his control of the situation. Clark constantly seemed to push what Lex expected him to do next. "Where did you... learn that?"

A chuckle against his neck. "Oh Lex. Do you have any idea of what kids learn from the internet nowadays?"

"You..." Lex's breath hitched. "You've learned this from the internet?" Unbelievable.

"I spend last night researching and I'm good at improvising." Clark started humming, lips still on Lex's neck, sending shivers up and down Lex's spine.

"Clark, are you *sure* that you're not on anything?" Jeez, no one could change that much overnight.

"Only coffee, Lex." Clark went back to mouthing his neck. "And possibly sleep deprivation," he continued after a moment's silence.

"How much coffee did you drink?"

"I didn't really keep track. But I think it's safe to say that it would be profitable, if you've got stocks in the coffee company."

"God! Clark, are you saying that you've had no sleep and that you've drunk nothing but coffee?" He shook a little. I wonder just *how* much coffee it's taken to keep him going like this all day.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Clark let out a contented sigh.

"Clark?" Lex squirmed around, face close to Clark's. "Do you normally act this way when you drink coffee?" He tried to ignore how good Clark's hands felt, caressing his belly, running up and down his front. He reached down and stopped Clark's hand from straying any lower than his navel.

Disappointment was evident in the hazel eyes, especially this close. "No, Lex, but then again - I don't normally drink this much." A slight twist of his hand, and Lex realized there was no way he could hold Clark back. Yet the hand stopped less than an inch lower. "Please, Lex?" The question was whispered, begging, as Clark looked at him, from under thick, dark eye lashes.

"Clark," Lex sighed. When had this gotten out of hand? You won't be able to hold him back, the voice in the back of his head whispered. Do I want to?

"Lex, I know what I'm doing." Clark leaned in, gently planting a kiss on Lex's lips.

"I don't..." Lex swallowed hard. He had to do this, had to be the one using his brains here. He cleared his throat. "I don't think you do, Clark." He clenched his teeth, rose to his feet and stepped out of the tub, grabbed a bathrobe and went back out into the living room. He walked over to the large window, keeping his focus on the world outside. Anything to keep his mind off Clark. Off Clark's hands, lips, hard body...

"You're afraid." A whispered statement, somewhere behind him, a little to the left. Lex bit into his bottom lip. How could someone as young as Clark have such insights?

"You're afraid of what comes after this." Clark moved to stand behind him, but still didn't touch. "You're afraid of destroying the friendship we have. Of how this will change you - us. How you feel about me - how I feel about you."

Clark moved again, and it struck Lex that maybe Clark was as nervous as he was. "You fear the secrets we have to keep." Something dark lurked in Clark's voice, something almost like despair. "Lex," his voice changed a little, a tinge of desperation. "I didn't just do research last night. I've spend the entire week thinking exactly the same things through. Last night I came to *my* conclusion." Lex could *feel* Clark behind him, though he still wasn't touching.

God, Lex - what are you doing? He squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned back a little, body running cold and hot at the same time when he felt Clark's firm chest against his back, hot breath against his neck. And how Clark's tension seemed to disappear with a deep sigh, strong arms folding around him. It was almost surreal how Clark had voiced most of Lex's reasons for *not* doing this.

Clark was still holding him, though making no moves to go any further. "I'm sorry, Lex."

Lex was puzzled, struggled to turn inside the safe circle of Clark's arms. "Sorry about what?" He looked at Clark's face, trying to read anything in his features, even in the dim light.

"I was..." Clark looked uneasy. "I think I was going too fast." His arms tightened a little. "I mean, I've been turning these questions over and over in my mind, taken the time to process them. It was selfish of me to expect you to have come to the same conclusions as I did."

"Clark, I haven't really given it much thought. I... I've wanted you since I met you, but I never expected it to get this far, so I never took the time to think how I might feel if it did. It's not your fault." It's not you, it's me. Just how clichéd was he going to get tonight? But what if Clark was right? If he could come to the conclusion that it was worth the risk, why couldn't Lex?

"You need time." Stated carefully neutral.

And Lex almost panicked when he felt Clark's arms loosen their hold. "No, Clark." He slipped his own arms around Clark's waist and held on tightly. "Not time... just a moment. That's all I ask." He sighed deeply, relaxing his body against Clark's and resting his head on a broad shoulder.

Maybe Clark was right, maybe they *could* do this without destroying what they already had. Lex closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth Clark radiated. Oh, he could stay like this forever, especially when Clark's hand began drawing soothing circles on the small of his back. Lex suddenly realized that Clark was still naked. And obviously still hard. Lex marvelled at Clark's control. No matter how much he wanted this, he could still find strength to care what Lex wanted. Even though Lex tried to fight it, something broke inside him. He'd always been the one in control of things of every situation he came into. And yet Clark had proved to him that there were occasions where his abilities were nothing compared to his young friend's.

The hand on the small of his back never changed its soothing circles. Yet when Lex finally allowed himself to get lost in it, he could feel the little jolts of pleasure they sent up through his spine. He pulled back from Clark and quickly pushed his bath robe down over his shoulders, concentrating on nothing but the need to feel Clark's skin against his own. Just before he allowed Clark to pull him into another hug, he stopped. "Just promise me we'll take whatever obstacles this will create one at a time?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Clark's lips brushed his own, almost ethereally light. "Now are we through angsting?"

"Clark? Does it amuse you?" Lex couldn't help sounding a little annoyed.

"No, but it was necessary, I can see that now." A longer, lingering kiss. "I'm sorry for freaking you out."

"Don't worry," Lex laughed, feeling much better now, knowing that this had to be worth the trouble it might bring them. "I do a pretty good job freaking myself out most of the time anyway." Realizing that it was cold without the robe, he snuggled closer to Clark's body, trying to hold back a shiver.

"You're cold." Clark's remark *was* stating the obvious, but the care in his voice still warmed Lex inside.

This is actually... nice. Lex relaxed fully, as Clark picked up the robe and wrapped it around Lex, to keep him warm. He yelped as Clark suddenly picked him up and turned around. "Clark!" So effortless, so devastating to Lex's control.

"Relax, Lex." Mischief played in Clark's eyes, as he kissed Lex again. "I just don't want you to get hurt on the way to the bedroom." Another soft kiss was pressed to his temple, chaste if it hadn't been for the husky tone in Clark's voice as he continued. "Which, I take it, is where we should be going - since the bed looked so much more comfortable than the couch. "

"You never were easily fooled." Lex finally gave in and buried his fingers in Clark's hair, tilting his head to angle the kiss just right. He couldn't help smiling at the moan it caused from Clark, as he slipped his tongue inside. God, how he'd wanted to do this for so long, losing himself in the heat. Salty, hot taste of their dinner and beneath it, finally, the taste that had to be Clark, unique and sweet.

Clark half stumbled, half walked toward the bedroom, breathing heavily through his nose, sucking on Lex's tongue. Finally found the knob and somehow twisted it enough to push open the door, without letting Lex down or breaking their kiss. Lex couldn't quite help being impressed when Clark gently lowered him on top of the comforter. They'd actually managed to find the bed.

Lex closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Clark's touches. The dip of the mattress as Clark lay down, partly next to him, partly on top. Fleeting kisses were pressed to his jaw, cheeks, eyes. Clark shifted again, trailing kisses over Lex's forehead, hesitating, then a tentative flicker of tongue against the top of his head. Lex stilled his own hands, one on the small of Clark's back, the other halfway down the back of a thigh. Was...? Another lick, this time a broad swipe of tongue.

Lex shivered, how could a gesture like that be such a turn-on? Then again. He hadn't normally let his bed partners touch him in any way they wanted. It surprised Lex a little, that he might actually enjoy letting go of his control. Not that he had much choice now, seeing that Clark was the one exploring and pulling the strings. Lex blinked rapidly when Clark murmured something, lips still against his naked scalp.

"What did you say?" Lex finally continued his own mapping of Clark's body, sliding his hand from the back of the thigh to the inside of it, grinning broadly when he heard the breathy gasps above him.

"That you're..." another kiss was applied to his head. "My beautiful," a nuzzle, "bald," and a final lick, "billionaire."

Lex couldn't help himself, a laugh escaping him, soft and sincere. "I think I like my farm boys high on caffeine."

"Well, I *was* considering copying your hairstyle..." Clark's voice was carefully neutral.

Lex's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" Who would've known that Clark Kent, poster boy for Wholesome Farm boys inc. could be such a tease? Lex decided to make Clark pay for such a remark. "Come down here!" He firmly demanded, which was hard with his face buried at the hollow of Clark's throat, and with Clark's erection rubbing against his abs.

"Mmmm, 'm busy." Another broad, rough lick.

Ah, disobedient too. "I said," Lex slipped his hand in between their bodies, curling his fingers around Clark's cock, squeezing and tugging, a little rougher than he'd intended to. "Come down here."

"Lexxxx..." The hissed reply and the way Clark's hands moved, jerkily down over Lex's shoulders, told him that Clark obviously didn't mind.

Lex smiled to himself and decided to continue where they'd left off when they'd been interrupted by the blackout. He broke Clark's hold easily, pushed himself down the long body and buried his face in coarse pubic hair, drawing in a deep breath. Lex's smile broadened when he felt Clark's muscles tighten above him and the shiver that ran from head to toe.

"God, Lex!"

Lex licked over the head of Clark's cock, the taste of pre-come sharp on his tongue. Another swipe and he sucked the head into his mouth, suddenly realizing that Clark was trying to push him back, without using too much force. Lex reluctantly let himself be pushed back, though he couldn't help the disappointed moan escaping his lips.

"Lex, please." Panted breath, voice cracking.

God, please - don't have your regrets *now*! Lex swallowed hard. I can't take rejection now, so please, please don't...

"...can I please?"

He'd obviously missed whatever might have caused Clark to stop him. He was just about to ask for him to repeat, when Clark seemed to be out of patience and simply twisted around, ghosting kisses over Lex's head, lingering on his mouth, jaw, licking down the throat, chest. Lex gasped when Clark dipped his tongue into Lex's navel, the sensitive skin screaming for more, each thrust sending a throbbing ache through his cock. Long licks until Clark swallowed him, fingers curled around the base of Lex's cock to keep him from taking in more than he could manage.

Warm, wet lips - and it wasn't as if Lex hadn't ever wondered what this might feel like. And it was hotter than he'd expected. This is gonna kill you, Lex. If your constant expectations for Clark to dump you won't do it, this surely will. Lex turned his head, as Clark's cock bumped against his cheek.

Clark pulled back a little, caressing Lex's hip. "I just... didn't... want you... to feel neglected." Words whispered through gulps for air, breath burning over Lex's wet skin.

Lex chuckled. "With you? Never!" He caressed Clark's balls, watching with interest Clark's cock twitch and his hips jerk. "But where are my manners?" He leaned in, taking Clark all the way in. He felt Clark's fingers flex on his hips and somehow he knew he'd have bruises there in the morning. Not that he cared. Especially not when Clark began humming around his shaft. Either the boy - nope, definitely man - was a natural or he'd done a *lot* of research last night. Lex growled and swallowed hard, the muscles in his throat clenching around Clark's cock. And still Clark held back.

Lex slipped a finger into his mouth, slicking it up, running it along the base of Clark's cock. Ok, here goes - he's either gonna like this or not. Lex ran the finger slowly into the cleft, a slight shiver in Clark's body was the only response. Finding the hole, tentatively pushing in one digit. Clark's body stilled for a second, then a full body shiver and Lex's fears were put to shame as Clarks sucked even harder. Lex growled around the shaft and pushed his finger the rest of the way in.

It was hot, even hotter imagining the possibility of finally fucking Clark. Lex twisted his finger, crooking it slightly and... He felt Clark arch against him and the hot spurts of come in his throat. Lex pulled back a little to catch the taste. And Clark's whimpered moans around his own cock was more than enough for him to let his own control slip, wondering if Clark was ready to... When Clark kept gently sucking for a moment longer, Lex had his answer.

Clark let go and whimpered when Lex let him slip from his mouth with a single kiss to the head of his cock. He slowly turned, leaning over Lex, a little hesitant. Looking very much like a wet dream. Looking very much like *Lex's* favourite wet dream. Lex reached up and that seemed to be all Clark had been waiting for, sliding down next to him. God, you've got to be kidding. After this and he's still asking permission.

Lex snuggled against Clark, letting out a deep sigh. As the hazed sex feeling left his brain, he started thinking again. It wasn't the first time that Lex cursed his mind's ability to come up with theories at the most inappropriate times. He didn't want to think of why Clark had been doing this, hadn't wanted to ask. Damn it, Lex. You shouldn't ask, just enjoy. He hummed with content as Clark's hand on the small of his back, began drawing invisible patterns.

He'd never imagined Clark making the first move. Sure, Lex had flirted pretty openly with him, and as much as he'd been hoping that Clark would feel the same way he did, it had also scared him a little. Well, at least now he was closer to knowing it for sure.

Clark shifted a little, and Lex realized that he might be as lost in his thoughts as Lex was. They might as well get this out now. "Hey, gorgeous?"

"Yeah?" The voice sounded slightly amused and still a little dazed.

"Where's Clark and where did you hide the pod?" Lex couldn't help joking. And he knew he was wearing a smug grin. If he could get Clark this high with sex every time... He suddenly realized that Clark's body had stiffened.

"Lex?" Something unfamiliar shone through the word.

"Yeah?" Lex couldn't help feeling alarmed by the sudden change in Clark's body.

"No alien jokes, OK?" A moment's silence. "No bad alien jokes, OK? Especially not right after we've had mind blowing sex."

"Mind blowing, Clark?" Lex tried to ease his friend's... lover's unease. He was puzzled by it, and he really wanted to know why Clark was reacting like this. But right now he was aware of the risk if he pushed to hard. He might actually push Clark out of his bed, and even worse, out of his life. Come on, Lex! You can make him feel better. "Why... Clark," he chuckled against Clark's neck, "I've hardly started showing you the joys of gay sex, and already you consider it mind blowing?" Lex relaxed as he felt the warm body pressed against his begin to give in. "Maybe we should stop right here then. I don't want to think what more advanced sex would do to you."

Lex couldn't help laughing out loud, as Clark's body melted against his and he could feel the heat of Clark's blush against his own face, still buried against Clark's neck. "Seriously Clark, I don't want to move too fast with this." He sighed contentedly. "Besides, you've gotta give me a little time to recuperate."

"Aw, anything I can do to help?"

"Why Clark!" Lex couldn't help laughing again. "How much of that innocent facade of yours is fake?"

"Whatever do you mean, Lex?" Clark's hand slipped from the small of Lex's back to cup his ass instead, while the other explored his chest and belly.

Ooh, the little imp. "Hmm, let's see what we can do next." Lex was wondering if it wasn't part of the going too fast thing, if he... Lex's mind went blank when Clark squeezed. "Since you seem so fascinated with my ass, maybe you'd like to fuck it?" God, he hadn't actually just said that out loud, had he?

"Really?" Clark sounded surprised, but interested, not even a little afraid. "I mean, I can? You'd let me?"

"Again, who are you and what have you done with Clark Kent?" Lex was still wondering about Clark's suddenly open interest in him. He sighed deeply. "Seriously, Clark, why me, all of the sudden?"

Clark cleared his throat, keeping silent for another few heartbeats. And once he started he seemed to have trouble stopping again. "I... it... isn't really that sudden." Clark shifted again, pulled back a little and looked down into Lex's eyes. "I mean, sure, I've been interested in Lana, bordering on the obsessed at times, but I doubt she's what I really want." A look of confusion slid across his features for a moment. "I just... I mean, I've kissed her, but it didn't... spark, the way I expected it to." A flush filled his cheeks. "Besides I've kinda had..." Clark turned his head and buried his face in the pillow, muffling the rest of his confession.

"You've what, Clark?" Lex was more than just curious now. So Clark had kissed Lana and it hadn't been what he'd expected. Made him wonder what Clark had felt, kissing him. Lex treaded his fingers through Clark's hair, scolding himself for his silly obsession with the dark curls. He tightened his hold and pulled Clark's head back, forcing him to look at him.

Long, soft eyelashes brushed Clark's cheeks, as he looked down, too embarrassed to meet Lex's eyes. "I'vekindasortahadwetdreamsaboutyou."

It took Lex a moment to decipher the sentence. Then he chuckled and leaned in to claim Clark's lips in a long, deep kiss.

"And, um, I spend a good part of last night thinking about what you said yesterday."

"I say a lot, Clark, what are you referring to?" Lex was genuinely puzzled, wondering what he might have said that had made Clark decide to go a step beyond friendship.

"You said that if I wanted something, I shouldn't be afraid to just act upon it." A gentle kiss was dropped on his jaw.

Lex chuckled. "I believe my exact use of words were 'if you want something, take it.' Oh, and Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"I was referring to Lana." Before Clark could answer, Lex slid a hand down Clark's hip, moving across to caress the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, drawing a gasp from Clark's lips. "But I'm glad you didn't do this to her."

"Was I that bad?" Rhetoric question - it *had* to be.

"No, Clark - you were that good." How can you even *ask*?

"Lex?" soft voice against his temple.

"Yeah?" Lex sighed contentedly.

"Can we just lie like this for a while?" Slow, soothing circles were drawn on Lex's back.

"Mmm, I thought you wanted to fuck me." Lex tightened his arms around Clark and couldn't help smiling at the heat from Clark's full body flush.

"If I promise to do it later?" Clark gave his neck an affectionate nuzzle.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Lex felt sleepy. And safe.

"It's a promise." Clark's voice was sincere and on the edge of sleep as well.

Lex pulled the comforter over them both, for the first time tonight actually believing that things would turn out just fine.

The End - or perhaps the beginning.


End file.
